Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs) commonly operate in unlicensed spectrum bands. Rules for operation in these bands force competing devices to share the available resources and defer their intended transmissions when the medium is sensed busy. Typically, a WLAN uses an Orthogonal Frequency Division-Multiplexing (OFDM) transmission format in which all transmission resources are assigned to a single device. Random assignment is commonly achieved using carrier sense multiple access with collision avoidance (CSMA/CA). With CSMA/CA a device wins access to the medium, transmits its data up to a pre-defined period of time, and then gives up the medium for other devices to compete for transmission. In contrast, Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) is a transmission and access mechanism that accommodates multiple-user transmissions simultaneously. OFDMA is commonly implemented in wireless infrastructures operating in the licensed bands in order to meet timing information in terms of frame structure and the scheduling of resources among a subset of users. There is a need for efficient schemes for implementing OFDMA in WLANs.